HAPPY BIRTHDAY: Silver Special
by Kizuna Kiseki
Summary: 2nd chapter of Major Crossover: Rainbow Jump, in Silver's POV. A belated fanfic for both Silver and Christmas. Contains OC inside. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER AND MERRY XMAS! -Kiseki :D


**Hi everyone :D **

**As all of you know, Christmas is already here and over soon, so I wish all of you a belated Xmas! Happy belated birthday for Silver as well!**

**This takes place in the 2nd chapter of my Crossover story: Rainbow Jump, in Silver's POV. I'm not sure if I want to add this to my crossover but I will still publish this as an original Pokemon Special birthday fic.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>In a random street of Tokyo<strong>

Ha... winter...

It reminds me of snow...

Snow is ice...

And ice...

...reminds me of the Masked Man...

Who took everything away from me...

But...

if that's really the case...

I would had never met Nee-san...

I may had been placed on the throne of Team Rocket...

I shuddered at the thought.

Heh, Prince of Darkness? Heir of Team Rocket?

Why must I accept my fate, which is the darkness?

Why must I be with the darkness when I kept yearning to be part of the light for years?

I was walking in the streets of Tokyo passing through the crowds. The streets had been illuminated with Christmas Decorations, which makes it even more lively, bustling with live. I seemed to be the odd one out in this place.

Nee-san must be celebrating Christmas with Red and Green-senpai... Gold and Chris must had been with the Hoenn juniors... the Sinnoh juniors were celebrating with each other too... I think?

That just leaves me all alone again...

To tell the truth, I even forgot why did I came all the way to Tokyo in the first place.

I wandered around aimlessly, seeing young children happily shopping with their parents.

Those smiles on their faces...

It fills my heart with jealousy.

My father is the head of the infamous Team Rocket. I don't even dare to think of him celebrating this occasion with me.

Even though I'm already used to it, I still couldn't help but to silently ask myself.

Why... why must my fate be so cruel...

Before I knew it, I collapsed onto the snowy ground. It was icy even thought I was wearing extremely thick clothing. I sat on the snow and remain dazed like a Psyduck. People passed by to and fro, but none of them actually bothered to help me up. Guess I was too scary for my looks...

If I wasn't being treated harshly when I was younger, I would had a much cheerful face instead of an extremely stern one to hide my real feelings.

Just as I was about to get myself up, I heard footsteps behind me. It seemed to be louder as each step got closer.

"Um... are you okay?" a voice asked.

I turned around by instinct, only to a girl around my age standing beside me, with a pink umbrella in her hands, sheltering me from the snow. "Why are you sitting on the snow when it's already so cold? Besides, your hair is full of snow bits."

She extended a hand out to me.

"What for?" I asked with a questioned look.

"To help you get up."

I looked at her hand. It almost reminded me of how Blue nee-san used to extend her hand towards me whenever I felt scared or lonely...

So, I just took her hand.

I got myself up and brushed off the snow sticking onto my red hair. I was too deep in my thoughts...

"Have you eaten anything yet?" This girl is weird. It's like talking to a stranger you just met for a few minutes.

"Why must I answer you?"

However, my stomach betrayed me. I let out a groan while she giggled.

"You're so amusing, much more than those people... come on! Let's find ourselves a restaurant. I'll treat you."'

Okay, this girl is definitely weird.

* * *

><p><strong>At Tokyo restaurant<strong>

Now, I'm totally unsure how I got into this situation.

Why do I accept her offer in the first place?

Why do I accept her invitation in the first place?

Is it... because I was too lonely?

"Having a moment of thoughts again? Mind sharing them with me?"

That did stop me from pondering. I looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

"Why did you even bother to help me up in the first place? Why did you treat me lunch? Plus we just met within a few minutes. We're strangers. Why must you be so kind?"

Instead of answering my string of questions, the person sitting face to face with me studied me one more time from head to toe before looking at me again.

"You haven't really tell me your name yet."

"...Silver." I muttered.

"You're really one of the most interesting person I ever met. What's wrong with helping people who're in need? What's wrong with being kind to strangers? Out of every person I encountered in Japan, you're the first one who's been cold to me." She stated out casually, not seeming to be intimitated by my glare. "You didn't even say a "Thank you" or something when I helped you up. This is one best example of your cold attitude."

I was about to leave until she said another comment.

"Perhaps something happened and mentally scarred you to prevent you from being nice?"

Jackpot. How does this girl know so much?

"If that's the case, maybe I can help you."

I slammed both of my hand on the table, causing a few customers to gaze at our direction. "How can you help me when you do not even know what I had experienced through!"

"... Which is why I need you to tell me what happened exactly, so that I can help you."

I calmed myself down and sat down on the sofa. The waiter took our orders and left. After a mini debate in my mind, I decided to take the risk and tell her about my past: Kidnapping, harsh trainings and... Blue.

Why do I even tell her all of these?

"I see... so you were kidnapped when you're 2 by the Masked Man. You were placed under the same group as Blue, a girl who's always on a lookout for you. You also managed to escape with her aid. I'm sorry if this was personal, but do you have a crush on this girl Blue?"

My cheeks seemed to flush all of a sudden. I tried to ignore it by grabbing myself an ice water drink set on the table, only failed when my cheeks were still burning crimson.

"Looks like my guess was right then... do you know if she likes you?"

"She only treats me as a younger brother, since our age difference is 3 years..."

"Okay. Have you confessed to her yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Not telling."

Our meals were served. She seemed to chant a "Itadakimasu" before eating.

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I always ate meals alone."

"Not even with Blue?"

I felt pathetic all of a sudden.

"No..."

"Now that's sad. If that's the case... I'll eat with you for today!"

This unexpected invitation almost came to an end when we finished our meal, until she decided to make it longer.

"You said today's your birthday right? Shall I get you a present?"

"Nah. Busybody."

"Looks like I gained myself a new nickname again~"

"Aren't you pissed when I call you that?"

"Nope, instead, I feel happier."

"Why?" Seriously, how does she think about things? She's like... a younger version of Blue.

"Only people who were close to each other call them names. Since you just did that, I suppose you seem to be alright with me now?"

"...You haven't even told me your name and about yourself yet."

"Yamamoto Kiseki. I've migrated to alot of countries before returning to this place, which is my original hometown. I live in and work at Shogakukan. I just came out from there when I bumped into you."

"Isn't that a place where books were being published? Why are you working there?"

"I'm a novel writer."

...I'm at a loss for words.

"How old are you?"

"15 next year."

A year younger than me? Amazing...

"Let's get back to the topic. I will get a present for you."

"If you insist, whatever." I wonder what will she give me?

"Have you contacted Silver?"

"He's not picking up his Pokegear!"

"What the heck is he doing now!"

"Do you mean where?"

"Calm down~!"

"Isn't better when he's not here? It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Dia, how's the cake!"

"Almost done~"

"What do you think we should prepare for him as a present?"

"Don't know... What do you think Blue?"

"Singing a birthday song would be too plain... let's see..."

While waiting for Kiseki to get myself a present, I decided to take the liberty and called Blue. To my horror, my Pokegear batteries had ran dry. Great.

"Shall find myself a public phone then..."

Lucky for me, there was one nearby the shop. I entered the booth and started dialling Blue's number. I waited patiently as the phone kept ringing. My heart skipped a beat when someone picked up the call.

"Mushi mushi~? Blue speaking." I always loved her cheerful voice."Nee-san..."

"SILVER~! THANK ARCEUS... GUYS! SILVER'S ON THE LINE NOW!" I could hear a loud commotion on the other side of the line as someone else picked up the phone.

"Yo! Silver buddy! Gold here! Why didn't you answer our calls?"

"Ran out of battery energy..."

"Oh. Er, erm... so what're ya doing?" This was Sapphire voice.

"Bumped into some random girl who invited me for lunch..."

"OOH! I DIDN'T KNOW SILVER HAS GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND!"

"S-Shut up Gold! It's not like that!" I rebutted.

"I'm so happy for you~" Not even Blue nee-san... "By chance, can I speak to that girl?"

As if the timing was just right, the mentioned figure exited the store and walked towards my direction.

"Sure."

Kiseki arrived with the plastic bag in her hands and looked at me signalling her to take over the phone call.

"You want me to answer?"

"The person on the other line is Blue, you can chat with her if you want to."

She seemed to be slightly excited.

"Ok."

I heard them chatting for about a minute before Kiseki spoke to me again.

"Um Silver, do you mind if I ask you to go outside and wait...? I can lend you my umbrella to shelter you from the snow if you want..."

Seeing no reason to object, I just followed her instructions.

...

"So what did she talk to you about?"

"Girl's talk." I should have expected this kind of answer. Blue must had asked her to keep it a secret from me. Well, it doesn't really matter for me...

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" I casually asked.

"Why all of a sudden? Won't it be weird if the birthday boy brings a girl out?" She asked innocently.

"Consider it as a token of treating me for lunch and you did mention that it's been a long time since you returned to Japan here..."

"I can pick any place I want?" Her face brightened all of a sudden. "If that's the case... can you bring me to a theme park? I rarely had any chance to visit one back at overseas."

Looking at her pleading expression, I couldn't find any excuse to reject her. That face of hers almost looked like Blue's..

* * *

><p><strong>At the theme park<strong>

"Woah! I didn't know Japan's theme park is so fun! Furthermore, there's even chalets! Look at those roller-coaster rides! Ah! A water theme park too!"

Seriously, I bet the other countries also had them, but the way she exaggerates it... Basically, she's turned into another person. Approaching me with a stern look, now she looks like an excited 5 year old kid. Who knew the entrance fees were this expensive?

The usher at the entrance area gave our hands a stamp with a luminous ink as a proof of entering the theme park.

"Come on Silver! Why are you still standing there? Let's go!"

"But that's the chalet area..."

"I want to explore the whole area!"

Even though she's excited and all, I could tell that something's fishy. Kiseki went to the chalet area immediately when we entered the theme park. That usher lady there... where had I seen her before? And the stamp mark on our hands... is different from the others: It's supposed to be light green but ours is pale blue.

At this instance, only 1 person came into my mind: Blue.

It all makes sense: That 'girls talk' they were having must be some kind of surprise plan for me as the birthday boy. Heh.

"I'm back!" Kiseki came back with 2 swimming attires in her hands.

"What for?" I pointed at the attires.

"Go to the water theme park and play! You promised me that!"

...What was I thinking about the surprise plan? Forget it. Of course, there's definitely no way you'll work with a total stranger over with just 1 call. I was about to take one of the attires from Kiseki, only to find the both of them are female attires.

Kiseki smiled sheepishly. "Eh heh heh... Sorry about that... Cause there's only these left... To be frank with you, I really thought you're a girl at first glance... as you're very feminine and not physically masculine... until I heard your voice."

"I bet there will be plenty of boys would be turned on by your charm!" Wait. This voice-

"SURPRISE~!" Everyone started popping their heads out from the bushes with some from the pool.

"Before we wish Silver a 'happy birthday', let's get him changed into this." Gold said as he snatched the swimming attire from Kiseki while chasing me, who was attempting to run away from the scene.

"Senpai and gohai! Help me to change him!"

Soon, I was being dragged into the changing by 10 boys.

* * *

><p><strong>In males changing room<strong>

"OMG!"

"KAWAII~"

"This is really Silver-senpai?"

"Attractive!"

"Someone pass me the camera!"

"..."

"CAN YOU GUYS GET ME A PROPER ATTIRE! I'M LOSING MY DIGNITY HERE!"

**_SNAP!_**

"Kay, blackmail done." That idiot took a few more shots of me in that embarassing outfit.

Green came back with a male swimming attire in his hand. "Here."

I muttered out a "Thanks" before changing it again, causing Gold to sulk.

"Green-senpai, you're no fun at all!"

...

As soon as I came out of the changing room, I was immediately pushed and dragged into the pool with a huge SPLASH.

I struggled to the water surface, panting for oxygen supply. Some of the juniors seemed to be having fun torturing me with Gold...

Kiseki's apparently with the girls as they were sitting at the spa corner of the pool chatting. They seemed to be having a fun topic.

My focus on them was soon disturbed by Red's voice.

"Guys, do you all wanna ride on that thing?"

"You mean the SLIDE UP? Awesome!"

"I wanna try it!"

"Everybody on? Let's queue up now!"

"Shall we ask the girls as well?"

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

"Did we miss out anything~?"

"Ah, Blue-san! We're about to go to the SLIDE UP!"

"I would like to try."

"I'm in!"

"Won't it be scary?"

"All of us will be sitting together, so who cares?"

...

As our group is TOO big, we've decided to split into 2 teams.

Red, Crystal, Emerald, Diamond, Cheren, Blue, me, Ruby, Platinum and Bianca in a team, with Green, Gold, Sapphire, Pearl, Black, White, Wally and Kiseki in the other team.

Our team went first. As we were being pushed down the slide, all the girls screamed: With Bianca being the loudest, followed by Crystal, Blue and Platinum (she's too ladylike!). Us boys shouted due to the excitement of sliding from the highest point down to the lowest point and then up again.

By the end of the ride, all of us got dizzy and it's the other group's turn.

To cut a long story short, their screams were MUCH LOUDER than ours. I nearly wore off my expressionless face when I saw how Gold's face turned pale when they're at the topest tip of the slide.

...

"Alright everyone~! TIme to get to the next phrase of the plan~!"

The next thing I knew was that everyone gathered in a circle around me. My vision faded into black as someone (I reckon it was Gold) blindfolded me witha cloth and pushed me so that I was sitting on the chalet floor. I was going to ask what's going on until they sang this song:

かごめかごめ

かごめかごめ~~

Kagome kagome eh...?

籠の中の鳥は~~

I sat quietly and tried to identify their positions.

いついつ出やる~~

Their voices are getting confusing...

夜明けの晩に~~

I've lost track of who is who.

鶴と亀と滑った ~~  
>後ろの正面だあれ! ?<p>

Now's my turn to guess who's behind me.  
>"Ruby?"<br>"Wrong!"  
>"Try again! Let's have another round. If you can't identify who's behind you, you'll never be able to get your cake!"<p>

Shut up Gold.

...

後ろの正面だあれ! ?

"So... who's behind you?"

This is the 4th time already... better make this quick.

"...Red?"  
>"Wrong again!"<p>

No matter how many times I guessed, I always got the wrong answer. Must be from those rides earlier that made my head dizzy.

"Pearl?"  
>"WRONG AGAIN!"<p>

Anger raising within me, my right hand grabbed the blindfold, only to have a pair of hands stopping me.

"Silver..." Nee-san...  
>"Fine fine!" Emerald scoffed. "To make this game easier for you, only the girls are encircling you."<br>Eh? "What?"  
>"We sang along just to confuse you." Diamond explained. "But it was fun singing!"<br>I noticed that I had been guessing the boys names instead of the girls'. How dumb of me.  
>"Silver, after this, let's cut the cake already okay~?"<br>"Okay." I smiled, with my blindfold still on.

-  
>かごめかごめ~~<br>籠の中の鳥は~~  
>いついつ出やる~~<br>夜明けの晩に~~  
>鶴と亀と滑った ~~<br>後ろの正面だあれ! ?

後ろの正面だあれ! ?

All the footsteps stopped at once.

Female names... hmm... Nee-san, Yellow, Chris, Sapphire, Platinum, White and Bianca...

"Come on! Say out the person's name who's behind you!"

I wanted to say "Blue", but something came out of my mouth instead.

"Kiseki."

I took off my blindfold and turned to look behind. Indeed, it was really her.

If I recall correctly, this was exactly the same scenario as this late morning.

_"Um... are you okay? Why are you sitting on the snow when it's already so cold?"_

She walked towards me, with her right hand extending towards me.

_"What for?"_

_"To help you get up."_

"Come on, get up and prepare to celebrate your birthday!"

I took her hand for the second time again and got myself up, except this time is from the warm flooring of the chalet.

"Let's get the cake now!"

"Ow! Emerald your sleeve hit me!"

"Sorry!"

"Urgh... everyone space out please! Let Dia pass!"

"The cake! The cake!"

"Where's the candles!"

"I got them!"

"Hohoho~ don't forget party hats too! What's a birthday party without hats~?"

"Noisy woman..."

I shot a death glare.

"Interesting..." Kiseki commented as she rested her cheek on her hand.

I stared at her."What's interesting? You mean be in carhoots with my seniors and juniors even though you've never met each other before?"

"I was referring to the way you stare at Green whenever he calls Blue 'Noisy woman'... How protective of you!"

"That's nothing to be amused of..."

"Today was one of the best days in my whole life... I had my first batch of friends in my own country! Having fun together... teasing each other... chatting..."

For some reason, she seemed to be smiling in a way that I've never seen before: A true smile. Not like the ones she was showing to me at the restaurant, which was more of sympathy. Without realising my cheeks had turned to the same colour as my crimson red hair.

"OH WOW~! SILVER'S BLUSHING! Why, I didn't know you also know how to gaze at girls~!"

I punched Gold on the head while Chris kicked him.

...

The flames on the candles glowed delicately as Wally and White prevented it from being extinguished by using their hands. Ruby took pictures (mostly mine, which irritated me alot) as everyone gathered around at the rectangular table. Me at the center, Blue, Gold, Chris and Kiseki beside and behind me, the Hoenn juniors on the left side, the Sinnoh juniors on the right side. The Kanto seniors and Unova juniors stood behind.

"Ruby! Are you done with your camera?" Sapphire wailed impatiently.

"Wait Sapphire! This thing just wouldn't stay properly on the stand!"

The wax on the candle started to melt.

"Why don't we just let him blow the candles?"

"Green! You don't know anything about birthdays! The most memorable moment is when the candles are still glowing, with the birthday person in the middle, surrounded by family and friends!" Blue regretted saying that when she saw my change in expression.

A drop of wax landed on the cake.

Giovanni... there's no point in thinking about that person now.

"Done!" Ruby proudly announced as he quickly rushed back to his position.

**_CLICK!_**

The photo was taken.

"And now, the last phrase of action!" Black shouted.

"Birthday song?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, but it will be a special version!" Blue winked as she clicked on the radio, which played a tune which I never had heard before as a birthday song.

"1, 2, 3, sing!"

(CLICK THIS NOW and add youtube in front)Music link: .com/watch?v=SpVdTZepQtE

...

**RED**

umaku hanashi ga deki nakute

**GREEN**

hontou wa sumanai to omotteru

**BLUE**

shibaraku nayan demo mitakedo

**YELLOW**

sono uchi tsukarete nemutteru

**GOLD**

shuumatsu no kono machi no kuuki wa  
>hitoikire de musekaeri<p>

**CRYSTAL**

fukaku tameiki wo tsuitara  
>gaitou SPEAKER ni kesareta<p>

**KANTO + JOHTO BOYS**

sore rashii kotoba wo narabe temo

**KANTO + JOTHO GIRLS**

tsutawaru koto nado hajime karanai

**RED + CRYSTAL**

nigiyakana kono machi no sora ni

**GREEN + GOLD**

omoikiri hariageta koe wa

**BLUE + YELLOW**

dokoka tooku no machi ni iru  
>ano hito he no<p>

**KANTO + JOHTO**

Happy Birthday

.

**RUBY**

nanika chiisana TORABURU de

**SAPPHIRE**

hito dakari ni nomi komare

**EMERALD**

dareka no tsumaranai JOKE ni

**WALLY**

honno sukoshi dake waratta

**DIAMOND**

itsuka kono machi no dokoka de

**PEARL**

kimi to guuzen deatte mo

**PLATINUM**

nani wo hanashitara ii no ka

**SINNOH TRIO**

ima demo yoku wakaranai

**HOENN + SINNOH BOYS**

hitotsu zutsu kowarete iku sekai de

**HOENN + SINNOH GIRLS**

nagashita namida ni nanno imi ga aru

**RUBY + PLATINUM**

nigiyakana kono machi no sora ni

**SAPPHIRE + PEARL**

omoikiri hariageta koe wa

**EMERALD + DIAMOND**

dokoka tooku no machi ni iru

**WALLY**

ano hito he no

**HOENN + SINNOH**

Happy Birthday

.

**BLACK + WHITE**

nigiyakana kono machi no sora ni

**CHEREN + BIANCA**

omoikiri hariageta koe wa

**EVERYONE**

nigiyakana kono machi no sora ni  
>omoikiri hariageta koe wa<br>dokoka tooku no machi ni iru  
>ano hito he no<p>

**Happy Birthday!**

...

The music continued as all of the Dex Holders with Kiseki singing the normal birthday song in a quick voice. It ended and I was urged to make a birthday wish.

"Make a wish, Silver!"

What I wanted to wish. For a perfect family? Impossible. How can my family be perfect when my father was you-know-who. I thought about the other things possible to place my wish on. Friends. Those seniors and juniors who bothered to spent their time with me and organising this party at a chalet. Especially Kiseki. Just like her name, it's indeed a miracle and blessing to have meet her and celebrate my birthday with me, even though we just knew each other less than a day.

My wish, is to cherish the present and to those who cared for me.

With that, I blew out the candles.

The flames went out, the sounds of clapping and cheering replaced the already ended birthday music. Everyone had a piece of my birthday cake in their hands and returned to chatting within themselves. Blue chose to sit with me.

"Are you happy and touched~?"

"...Yes. Thanks for the party. But I have a question in mind: Where did you get that music all of you sang just now?"

"Hoho~ want to know the reason~?"

I nodded hastily, wanting to know the answer.

"It's all thanks to the girl who you've met today! When I chatted with her over the phone and knew that we're hosting a birthday party for you at this chalet, she asked if she could prepare a surprise for you. Everyone was shocked when the surprise is actually composing a song specially for you!"

I glanced around and caught sight of that girl. She's chatting with the Hoenn juniors. I got up from my position. Blue seemed to know what I was going to do next and said this: "You ought to thank her later, as she got you another surprise."

"Another surprise?" I wondered out loud.

"Yep! I don't remember my birthday being as fabulous as yours!" Gold had me in an arm lock. He dragged me to the outside, where all the others were already standing at the open field behind the building.

"So what's the surprise now?"

"This." Red lighted something and it flew towards the night sky. It then exploded, causing bright red letterings appear in the dark sky.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER! I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED TODAY!**

Green was next. He did the same thing as Red. This time, bright green letterings lit up the sky.

**HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, SILVER.**

Soon everyone did the same thing.

Blue: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR BROTHER~~! STAY HAPPY ALWAYS~~!**

Yellow: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER-SAN! MAY YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!**

Gold: **YO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY REDHEAD BUDDY! STAY SHORTER THAN ME OK?**

I frowned.

Crystal: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER! HAVE A BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD!**

Ruby: **SENPAI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND MERRY XMAS! BE SURE TO TREAT YOUR HAIR WELL!**

Sapphire: **SILVER-SENPAI, I WANNA HAVE A JUNGLE RACE WITH YOU AGAIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Emerald: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENPAI!**

Diamond: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND MERRY XMAS! DID YOU ENJOY THE CAKE?**

Pearl: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER-SENPAI! MERRY XMAS!**

Platinum: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER-SENPAI.**

Black: **MERRY XMAS EVE! HAVE A GOOD BIRTHDAY!**

White: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Cheren: **HAPPY BIRHTDAY AND MERRY XMAS...**

Bianca: **...AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

By now, I'm more than contented.

...

The BBQ stuffs were quite delicious, as expected of Diamond and Crystal. Kiseki approached me as I finished roasting a smore. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

"Silver, why don't you bring her home? It's quite dark already..." Blue came over. "Just take it as a token of thanks from all those surprises she ."

"Alright. So where's your house?" I asked Kiseki as I released my Hornchkrow.

"Maebashi City." She replied.

"Hop on." I said, stretching my hand towards her. She looked at it for a second before grabbing it.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Both of us were on my Hornchkrow as it soared in the night sky. It should take about 20 minutes of flight from the chalet to her house. We're in silence, not because of awkwardness. We've nothing really to talk about now and were tired.<p>

"Hey." I broke the silence anyways.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for everything today... I... really enjoyed myself."

"Are you referring to that birthday song and those fireworks? Those are from my siblings."

I was so shocked that I nearly lose my balance. "Really?"

"Yep. I also made a call back home to tell my parents about celebrating your birthday with you. When my sibling came to know about it, they insisted on giving you a present as well. My elder brother composed the melody, my elder sister wrote the lyrics and my younger brother merged everything together. My younger sister was the one who helped me in deciding the gift for you."

"Ah, I see."

We soon reached her house entrance. She gave me a box and hopped off from Hornchkrow. "Before you go back to the chalet, please do not open this gift."

"For what purpose?"

"You'll find out later."

"I... thanks... for your gift and surprises..." I bowed. "And for the talk we had at the restaurant... I did feel much better... as it's not something I can tell Blue, for she had gone through the same past as me."

"I understand. Besides, I had fun with you guys!"

"So... farewell?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

I watched Kiseki as she opened her house gate and entered her house, closing the main door. Is it just me, or there's some weird feeling that I had in my heart...?

No. It can't be! I must be thinking rubbish! I've only loved Nee-san, ONLY BLUE. NOT-

I quickly turned away and flew back to the chalet on Hornchkrow's back. I couldn't help but to look at the present Kiseki gave me.

_ "Before you go back to the chalet, please do not open this gift."_

Hmm. Better be patient then...

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the chalet<strong>

When everyone's asleep, I went outside and tore the wrapping paper. I unpacked the box to find a Cubchoo plushie with a Santa hat holding a pink bag which Santa Claus used to store gifts. My name "SILVER" was sewn on it. There's a card in the box.

_Dear Silver:_

_Happy brithday! Tanjyoubi omedetou! By the time you've read this, I'm already at home spending Christmas with my family. Is the Cubchoo plushie I gave you kawaii? You might not think it's cute, but I'm fine by it! You may want to open the pink bag to get your actual gift from me._

_Merry Xmas and a happy new year!_

_~Yamamoto Kiseki_

I untied the yellow ribbon on the pink bag and found a small MP4 player inside. I clicked it on. The screen flickered to show Kiseki.

"This is Kiseki here. Yes, I only prepared your present at the chalet. The "Kagome" you played with the others in the other room was to help me stall for time. I apologise if you did feel hurt. So, I decided to sing this song for you! You've already heard it just now! But I wasn't singing with the others. Here, is my own version."

She went to click the radio and it played the same music as just now.

(CLICK THIS AGAIN, and add youtube in front)Music link: .com/watch?v=SpVdTZepQtE

She began singing in her own voice.

Now, this song began to fulfil its true meaning. It's about a girl wishing to a boy who's at a faraway city a 'happy birthday'.

Looking at her sing, a tear unconsciously escaped out of my eye and rolled down to my chin.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realise everyone sneakily peeked at me.

"Hoho~! I was right about that girl! I think Silver's already interested in her!''

"Noisy woman..."

"I guess this is what they call 'Love at first sight'..."

I hugged the Cubchoo plushie in my arms as I wept silently.

My heart hasn't felt this warm, even though I have many seniors and juniors with me...

Before I knew it, you've changed my personality. I smiled more often and didn't look as fierce as last time, according to Gold.

You left a deep impression in my heart.

Before I noticed it, I already missed you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending's very crappy. OMG I FEEL LIKE SLAPPING MYSELF FOR NOT TYPING ANY FASTER! ANYWAYS, HAPPY BELATED-BIRTHDAY SILVER and MERRY XMAS again~!**

**PS: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS except Kiseki and I don't own this song called 'Happy Birthday'. It's by Kyoko.**


End file.
